The present invention relates to trellis clip or otherwise to clips for supporting objects suspended, supported or trained on a wire. Specifically, the present invention deals with that art in which one end of a support cord is fastened to the object to be supported and the other end is fastened to an adjustment means, wherein the central portion of the cord is wrapped around a stationary support. The adjustment means releasably attaches to the intermediate portion of the cord for sliding thereupon to allow adjustment of tension on the object to be supported.
Many such objects are on the market, but there exists a need for one of simple and inexpensive construction which can be used with ease and reliability. Many of the present structures require threading of the whole cord through the apparatus and/or lengthy assemblage. Further, many of these are expensive to make because of the complicated design required to make them useful. The present invention addresses this need, as will be described in the ensuing disclosure.